


How to Calm Your Fiancé’s Preshow Jitters, by Edward F. Kaspbrak

by GreenOrnaments



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ch 2 happened but Eddie was fine, Engaged Reddie, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, saucy sex kitten Eddie, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOrnaments/pseuds/GreenOrnaments
Summary: It’s the last night of Richie’s stand-up tour before he heads home to his loving fiancé. His loving fiancé can’t wait that long.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	How to Calm Your Fiancé’s Preshow Jitters, by Edward F. Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lil thing for my friend’s birthday, but it’s also a present for all of you. Enjoy, and comment if you liked it! ^_^

“So, did I tell you guys about the time my friends and I killed a homophobic circus clown last year?” Richie is quietly muttering the opening lines of his act as he carefully inspects himself in the brightly lit mirror of his dressing room. “I bet none of you were expecting  _ that _ to be the first sentence of this show…”

He leans in and frowns as he critically examines his own face with a sigh. “Damn, Richard,” he says to himself with a shake of his head. “It’s definitely time for you to start a skincare routine, you old fuck.” He makes a mental note to ask Eddie for recommendations when he heads back home from his tour the next day. His fiancé has the softest skin he’s ever felt in his life, so if anyone will know what to do with Richie’s disaster of a face, it’ll be him. 

_ Fiancé.  _

Richie smiles to himself, leaning back in his chair as he thinks of Eddie, still not quite daring to believe that the past eighteen months have actually happened in real life. He doesn’t think there will ever be a morning where he wakes up next to Eddie- beautiful, handsome, tiny but full of raging fire Edward Kaspbrak, whom he’s been in love with since the age of thirteen- and doesn’t think for a moment or two that this is all just a dream that he’ll be rudely awakened from any minute. 

_ Thank fuck this is the last night of this godforsaken tour _ , he thinks to himself with relief as he adjusts the sleeves of his jacket. He’s been away from Eddie for only two weeks, but it feels more like it’s been two years. Which he supposes makes sense, considering that they’ve already wasted twenty-seven years being apart. He’s practically counting down the minutes until he arrives back at their house, which they picked out together and which Eddie has so carefully decorated to reflect both of their tastes, and falls right into those strong arms that he knows will be eagerly waiting to wrap around him warmly. The thought sends a pleasant warmth throughout his body right down to his toes. 

As if on cue, his phone starts blasting out Lady Gaga’s “Love Game,” and he grins as Eddie’s face fills the entire screen. He stares at it lovingly for a minute before sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call. 

“Hey, Spaghetti Man,” he says happily into the phone, leaning all the way back into his chair and making it swivel around. 

“Hey, stranger,” Eddie replies, his voice in Richie’s ear sounding like the auditory equivalent of a bright sunbeam after a thunderstorm. “Watcha doing?”

“Oh, you know. Sitting in my dressing room, waiting for them to tell me it’s time to march my ass onto a stage to face a room full of idiots who were stupid enough to pay money to listen to me talk.”

“Ok, Drama Queen,” Eddie laughs on the other end of the phone. “First of all, they pay money for the eye candy.”

“Ah, you’re right. Thank god I’m pretty,” Richie agrees teasingly, beaming at the sound of Eddie’s giggle in response. 

“And if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times,” Eddie continues reassuringly, “you’re a genuinely talented performer and every single person in that audience tonight should consider themselves privileged to be in your presence.”

“Aaaw, babe,” Richie murmurs into the phone, unable to stop the grin stretching from ear to ear at the other man’s words. 

“Especially since they don’t live with you and have never dealt with you forgetting to put the milk back in the fridge after you’re done making your coffee,” Eddie adds cheekily. 

“That was like one time!” Richie protests. 

“No, it was not.”

“I looooove youuuu,” Richie croons, making a kissy face that he knows Eddie can probably see, even through the phone. A sudden knock on the door interrupts him, and he lets out a frustrated sigh as he glares across the room. 

“Ugh, hold on a sec, Eds,” he says as he gets up from his chair and begins to cross the small dressing room. “Someone’s at the door, it’s probably Steve wanting to tell me something I don’t give a fuc-“

He never finishes that sentence, because as it turns out, it’s not his manager at the door. 

“EDDIE!” he screeches in surprise and delight as he gapes at his fiancé, who is standing in front of him with his phone still in one hand and a proud look on his face.

“Hello, handsome,” Eddie says, ending the call and pulling him in for a soft kiss that makes Richie’s knees feel like melting butter. 

“Mmmph.. what are you doing here?” Richie asks, his cheeks flushing with joy as they part from the kiss and he takes in the sight of his man standing there, somehow looking even more beautiful than usual since it feels like forever since he’s seen him. 

Eddie smiles up at him, biting his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I know you were coming home tomorrow, but I just couldn’t wait anymore. I didn’t think I would miss you this much.”

“Gee, thanks,” Richie teases him. 

“You know what I mean,” Eddie clarifies, patting him gently on the arm. “Besides, I really wanted to see the show.”

“Why? You can hear me act like a jackass at home for free,” Richie points out as he leads Eddie into the room and closes the door behind them. 

Eddie laughs. “Oh, come on. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t come to see my man at work sometimes? I even visited the merch stand in the lobby and everything,” he adds excitedly, his cheeks turning a pleasant shade of rose as he unzips his tight white hoodie to reveal a black T-shirt underneath, emblazoned with the words  **TRASHMOUTH SPILLING THE ICED COFFEE TOUR 2017.**

“Wow,” Richie breathes out in awe as he steps back to take in the view. “You are literally the only person on this earth who could manage to make that ugly ass shirt look sexy.”

Eddie grins and leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Anyway, I know I should have told you I was coming, but I sort of wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Richie says happily, wrapping his arms around the other man and hugging him close as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ve missed you something awful.”

“Same here,” Eddie agrees. “And,” he adds, raising one eyebrow saucily and parting from the hug just enough to meet their lips together again, “I’d be lying if I said it hasn’t always kind of been a fantasy of mine to be invited backstage to make out with a star.”

“Ooooh,” Richie replies with interest, pulling him back in so that their bodies are as close as possible. “I’m intrigued, please elaborate.”

Eddie fixes him with an absolutely devilish smile as he begins to advance, causing Richie to walk backwards until he lands on the tiny sofa in the corner of the room. Richie grins and pulls Eddie down onto his lap, his hands settling around the other man’s waist as Eddie straddles him. 

“Yeah, kind of like this,” Eddie says approvingly, leaning in for a hungrier kiss, his warm hands cupping either side of Richie’s face tenderly. “I mean, usually in my fantasy it was like, George Michael or something, but you’ll do nicely.”

“Keep that shit up, see if you continue getting access to this delicious snack,” Richie razzes him, kissing him back as his hands slip underneath Eddie’s shirt to wander over the unbelievable softness that he still can’t believe he’s actually able to touch whenever he wants after so many lonely years spent without it. Eddie’s skin is warm and smooth as silk beneath his fingers, and Richie thinks that he could probably die happily right this second with no regrets, especially when Eddie’s lips travel from his mouth over to the spot just below his ear that he knows will send a shiver down Richie’s spine in the best possible way. 

“O..okay,” Richie stammers, swallowing as he tilts his head back against the sofa to allow Eddie better access. “Keep  _ that _ shit up and all is forgiven.”

“That’s what I thought,” Eddie says with an evil grin as he places his lips back onto the sensitive skin on the side of Richie’s neck and gives it a little nibble that makes Richie let out an involuntary moan. 

“Well, I, uh… mmm… I  _ was _ nervous about going out onstage, but suddenly I don’t give a fuck anym…  _ ah _ ,” Richie groans as Eddie’s warm, wet lips find the spot just above his collarbone and start sucking. “This still part of your fantasy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Eddie murmurs in response, coming back up to press their lips together again. 

“How far does this fantasy go, exactly?” Richie asks, grinning against Eddie’s lips as he kisses him back with fervor. 

“Well, how long do we have?” Eddie asks in reply, his hands clasped together around Richie’s neck as he looks at him inquisitively. 

Richie glances over at the clock on his makeup table. “Ten minutes,” he answers, swallowing hard when Eddie grinds his hips down onto him and places his lips back on Richie’s neck. 

“That’s not much time,” the other man points out, his voice muffled against Richie’s skin.

“It’s not,” Richie agrees, his fingers dancing ever so softly across the silky expanse of Eddie’s back beneath his shirt. 

Eddie stops kissing and looks at him, his hands still around Richie’s neck and a thoughtful expression on his face as Richie silently bemoans the loss of those warm lips. They freeze like that for a moment that feels like a century, until Eddie finally seems to come to a conclusion and smiles at him mischievously. 

“Luckily,” he says, leaning in for one more passionate kiss to Richie’s lips, “I’ve always been  _ very  _ good at meeting deadlines.”

Before Richie knows what’s happening, Eddie’s hands have left his neck and are in his lap, the man’s long fingers beginning to make quick work of undoing his belt before they yank the top button of his pants open and reach for the zipper.

“Eddie,” Richie breathes out, his heart leaping into his throat as he watches his fiancé climb out of his lap and settle himself carefully on his knees on the floor in front of him. 

“Yeah?” Eddie says innocently, looking up at him with that pure puppy dog look that isn’t fooling Richie for a second. He can see the hungry fire in those chocolate brown eyes that tells him Eddie knows exactly what he’s doing, and that he also knows Richie doesn’t have the inner strength, or, frankly, the desire to resist it. 

“.... Fuck,” is all Richie is able to say, and Eddie smiles, getting the message as he reaches up into Richie’s lap and pulls his pants down just enough to reveal the briefs he’s wearing underneath. He rests one hand over the covered bulge, which is only getting bigger and harder with every passing second, and Richie bites back a loud moan as he feels his cock twitching at the contact. 

“Someone is excited,” Eddie teases him, his warm hand gently rubbing over Richie’s erection, which is beginning to strain desperately against the confines of his underwear. 

“Jesus,” Richie whines, unable to stop himself from bucking up into Eddie’s hand as the throbbing between his legs becomes almost torturous. He glances over toward the dressing room door, silently praying that his manager isn’t going to decide to knock on it any second and ruin this for him. “Eddie… fuck… Eds…”

“What’s the magic word?” Eddie says, his fingers dancing along Richie’s hard length with only enough pressure to make him go insane with frustration. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Richie pleads with him, and thankfully Eddie seems to decide that he’s tortured him enough, finally hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of the briefs and slowly pulling them down to join the pants. Richie lets out a whimper of relief as his cock springs free from its prison, rock hard and pulsating with anticipation. Eddie’s eyes widen hungrily, the way they’ve done every single time they’ve been intimate in the past year and a half, and he visibly swallows before he wraps one hand around its girth and locks eyes with him. 

“What do you want me to do, babe?” he asks cheekily, his fingers sliding agonizingly slowly up and down Richie’s length. Richie is looking down at him, his eyes focused squarely on the lips that he’s practically dying to see wrapped around him right now.

“I… I want…” Richie can barely form words. Just the feel of Eddie’s hand on him is making his brain short circuit. 

“What?”

“I… I want you to.. to…” Honestly, sometimes Richie still can’t bring himself to actually say things like “ _ suck my cock _ ” out loud, even though the words are right there on the tip of his tongue and he’s certainly said much more crass things on stage to rooms full of total strangers. It’s different, somehow, saying stuff like that to Eddie. It almost feels disrespectful to the man he’s loved and wanted for so long.

Thankfully, Eddie seems to understand. He smiles up at him and finally, at long last, wraps his lips around the tip of Richie’s erection. He keeps them there for a second or two, clearly enjoying how he’s torturing him, and then he removes them in order to deliver a few tiny kitten licks just under the head that make Richie’s entire body shiver. He keeps doing that for a while, alternating between licking and sucking, but only the head and only for a second or two at a time, just enough to make Richie’s stomach dip, but not  _ enough _ , not what he really needs. 

“Eddie… Jesus Christ… please,” Richie babbles, practically begging at this point, and he has to press one hand over his own mouth when Eddie finally takes pity on him and sinks his mouth down over as much of his cock as he can comfortably fit inside. 

“ _ Ah _ ,” he moans, surprising even himself at how  _ sinful _ he sounds, and his hands scramble for purchase before cautiously resting in Eddie’s hair as the other man slides his lips deliciously back up before sinking them down once more. 

“Eddie… Eddie…” he murmurs, saying the name like a prayer as Eddie delightfully works him over, using his lips and tongue in ways that Richie never in a million years would have ever imagined he’d be doing. One warm hand gently cups his balls, teasing them with velvety fingers, and Richie can’t even find the strength anymore to hold himself in a sitting position. He leans back against the sofa, his eyes closed as he focuses on the unparalleled sensations of pleasure he’s experiencing at the mercy of his fiancé, and it’s not long before he can feel his inevitable climax begin to build deep in the pit of his stomach. 

“Eddie… I’m gonna.. I’m close…” he babbles, his fingers still gently threading through the other man’s soft brown hair. He knows that Eddie has to have heard him, but he makes no move to stop what he’s doing, and the coiling heat in Richie’s stomach grows stronger, the pressure between his legs threatening to erupt at any moment the longer Eddie sucks him off. 

“Eds…” he warns, but that is the exact moment that Eddie decides to deliver a gentle but well-timed flick of his tongue beneath the head, and Richie is gone. He hears himself let out a loud cry of ecstasy that he’s sure everyone out in the hallway and maybe even in the auditorium can also hear. His hands grip Eddie’s hair involuntarily harder as his cock pulses and throbs its way through his orgasm. He swears he blacks out for a few seconds until it’s over, and it’s only when he opens his eyes again and focuses them on Eddie that he fully realizes what just happened. 

“Did… did you just….??” He can barely manage to form a sentence, but Eddie smiles demurely as he darts his tongue out to lick his own bottom lip. 

“Mmm-hmm,” he answers coyly. 

“You’ve never done that before.” Richie’s chest is heaving as he tries to get his breathing back under control. His spent cock twitches at the sight of Eddie’s cherry red, swollen lips as the other man carefully tucks him back into his underwear. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to try it,” Eddie replies with a shrug. “It wasn’t as gross as I thought it would be.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said,” Richie says breathlessly with an amused laugh as Eddie smiles and gently caresses his still trembling thighs. “You do realize that now I’m gonna have to one-up you and give you the earth shattering orgasm of your life?”

Eddie raises his eyebrows, intrigued. “Meet you back here after the show?”

“Is that integral to your fantasy?” Richie quips. “Cause what I have in mind is actually gonna require the bed at the hotel, and also maybe the table and chairs.”

Eddie’s eyes widen with interest, but the sudden opening of the dressing room door cuts their interlude short as Richie’s manager, Steve, barges in with his eyes concentrated on his watch. 

“Rich, the curtain goes up in one minute, let’s g-“ The man finally realizes what he’s just walked into as his eyes travel from Richie pulling his pants back on to Eddie, still on his knees, delicately wiping the corner of his mouth with one finger. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he exclaims, backing out of the room as quickly as he came in. “One minute, Richard!” he calls over his shoulder as he hightails it down the hall, leaving Richie and Eddie to exchange a look and a disbelieving laugh. 

“Oh, I’m gonna get yelled at later,” Richie says as he stands up and fastens his belt. 

“He’s just jealous,” says Eddie, giving Richie a quick kiss and pat on the cheek. “I’m gonna go to my seat. Go knock them dead, baby.”

“Eds?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Eddie’s smile could thaw the coldest ice in the Arctic. “I love you more.”


End file.
